DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application requests partial support for a Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) summer research conference on Yeast Chromosome Structure, Replication and Segregation. This meeting will be held August 8-13, 1998 at Snowmass, Colorado. It is the fifth meeting in a highly successful biennial series on Yeast Chromosome Research. Chromosome research using the yeasts has assumed a position of high prominence. This rapidly moving field requires a dedicated meeting to efficiently disseminate information. Since 1990, this FASEB sponsored meeting has been the most important clearinghouse for new experimental findings in this field. The 1998 conference program will consist of nine scientific sessions, a keynote address, a "Yeast Genes and Human Disease" workshop and two poster sessions. The scientific sessions will cover nuclear architecture, DNA replication (origins and biochemistry), cell cycle control, telomeres and position effects, centromeres and their interacting proteins, components of the mitotic spindle apparatus, microtubule motors and meiotic chromosome segregation. In light of the great relevance between the study of yeast chromosomal processes and human disease, the long afternoon Yeast and Disease workshop will be introduced at this meeting. Speakers in this session will bridge the gap between yeast studies and studies of human afflictions such as cancer. Eleven distinguished session chairs have already agreed to participate in this conference. In consultation with the session chairs, we have generated a list of 101 potential speakers from which we will make a final selection of approximately 66. Most speakers will be invited in Sept./Oct. 1997, while we plan to choose others later from among the submitted abstracts. Participants whose abstracts were not chosen for platform talks will be strongly encouraged to present posters. The keynote address will be given by Dr. Walton Fangman (Univ. of Washington, Seattle), a leader in the field of DNA replication. The conference will be limited to 200 scientists who will be chosen on the basis of their interests and expertise. Special effort will be made to increase the participation of female, minority and junior scientist. As with previous meetings, we expect this conference to facilitate the presentation and discussion of contemporary issues in yeast chromosomal research among both new and established scientists.